Verzweifelt
by Laurakins
Summary: Emily hat das Dach verlassen und Naomi zurück gelassen. Als sie zurück kommt weiß sie nicht was sie fühlt und wie es weiter gehen soll.


In mir herrschte Leere, ich war nichts ohne sie! Wie konnte ich ihr das nur antun. Ohne Kraft sank ich an meiner Tür zusammen. Meine Augen waren rot unterlaufen, ich konnte einfach nicht aufhören zu weinen. Ich legte meine Hände vor mein Gesicht, beschämt über mich selbst. „Du hast alles ruiniert…..wir waren was Besonderes!" Ihre Worte halten durch meinen Kopf und ließen ihre Spuren hinter sich. Alles um mich herum war nichts mehr wert, ich hatte alles versucht um es vor ihr Geheim zu halten, ich wollte sie nicht verletzten. Sie sollte es nie herausfinden! Sie weinte, sie weinte wegen mir, ein weiteres Mal!

Sie war alles was mich ausmachte, sie hatte mich zu einem anderem Mensch gemacht, fähig sich fallen zu lassen, sich anderen anzuvertrauen. Es vergingen weiter Minuten die ich auf dem Boden hockte um mich selbst bemitleidete. Letztendlich stand ich wieder auf und wusch mir das Gesicht, in der Hoffnung die Spuren meiner Tränen und meines Fehlers weg zu wischen.

Ich schrieb ihr einen Zettel, malte ein Herz, das noch nicht gebrochen war.

„I'll do anything!"

schrieb ich drauf konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass eine weitere Träne auf dem Papier landete und hing es draußen an der Tür auf. Wieso… weil ich in der stillen Hoffnung war das sie zu mir zurückkommt. Auch wenn ich wusste das es lange dauern wird bis sie mir verzeiht.

Ich saß in unserer Küche und konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Sie hat mich betrogen…sie hat mich belogen, hintergangen. Ich konnte nicht aufhören zu weinen. Meine Gedanken schweiften abermals ab. Nach dem Gespräch mit meinem Vater war meine Angst noch größer als zuvor. Ich musste mit ihr reden ich will endlich Gewissheit!

Sie stand nun hier vor meiner Tür, ich sah wie sie den Zettel von der Tür nahm, mein Herz setzte für einen Moment aus. ich sah wie sie sich wieder zu meinem Fenster drehte und hoch sah. Ich konnte nicht weg laufen mein Verlangen nach ihr war größer als die Angst sie wieder zu verletzten. Unsere Augen trafen sich und ich sah in ihre Augen. Sie waren voller Zweifel, Enttäuschung, doch ich hatte es verdient!

Sie sah auf den Boden. „Geh nicht bitte!" sagte ich gegen die Scheibe.

Mein Herz sprang als sie den Weg durch meine Tür suchte.

Sie ging die wenigen Schritte bis zu Naomis Haustür und öffnete sie, mit Zweifel ging sie durch und stand nun in dem Haus in dem Naomi sie aufgenommen hatte, in dem Haus in dem sie sie Betrogen hat.

Als sie leise Schritte von oben hörte schaute sie instinktiv hoch. Und da stand sie, das Mädchen das ihr Herz in zwei Hälften geteilt hatte. Das Mädchen, das sie liebte…

„Emily…" Naomi stiegen die Tränen in die Augen ihre Stimme wurde zittrig und schwach.

„Nein du hast kein Recht jetzt zu weinen!" sagte Emily mit ernster Miene.

„Du bist nicht diejenige der das Herz gebrochen wurde.

Naomi sah beschämt auf den Boden, sie konnte Emily nicht länger in die Augen sehen nicht jetzt!

„Sie mich an Naomi, sieh mich verdammt noch mal an!"

„Wie kann ich dich ansehen nach allem was ich dir angetan habe…"

„Hör auf damit…du hast mich vor Wochen betrogen und du hast…" ihre Stimme fand schmerzhaft einen Abbruch. Naomi hörte wie Emily schwer atmete.

„Du hast mich berührt. Du hast mich geküsst. You made fucking love to me."

Naomi schloss weiterhin ihre Augen, als sie Emilys Hand an ihrem Handgeleckt spürte war sie gezwungen in ihre Braunen Augen zu sehen. „Sie mich verdammt noch mal an, sieh dir genau an was du getan hast. Bist du stolz drauf." Emily lies von Naomi ab und drehte sich von ihr weg und brach in Tränen aus. Naomi konnte in Emilys Augen nicht mehr den schönen Glanz sehen, sie waren leer.

„Emily…" meine Stimme versagt. Ich musste ihr alles erzählen. Ich wollte, dass sie mich ansah.

„Emily bitte…" ich legte meine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Fass mich nicht an!" schrie sie mir entgegen. Ich nahm sie in den Arm. Sie schlug mit ihren Fäusten geben meine Schultern. All ihre Wut und Enttäuschung lies sie los, ich verdiente jeden einzelnen Schlag, doch ich ertrug dies den sie wurde von größeren Schmerzen gequält. „Fass mich nicht an!" ihre Schläge wurden weniger, ihre Kraft lies nach. Ich hielt sie in den Armen, sie sank in meinem Arm zusammen. Ich schlang meine Arme um sie damit sie nicht hinfällt. Sie konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr Kontrollieren.

Zusammen saßen wir auf dem Boden Emily hatte aufgehört zu weinen, doch ich konnte spüren das sie immer noch zitterte. Ich strich ihr durch ihr Haar, doch als sie merklich zurück zuckte, lies ich meine Hand wieder neben mich sinken.

Ich machte mir Vorwurfe, ich war schuld daran das sich Emily mit ihrer Mutter gestritten hatte, ich war schuld daran, dass sie nun weinte. Ich schaute auf die Wanduhr „20.30", wie lange hatten wir hier schon gesessen, es war mir aber auch egal. Ich wollte einfach, dass sie bei mir war, nur ihre Anwesendheit war mir genug!

„Emily, es ist schön spät…du solltest schlafen gehen!"

Ich half ihr hoch und führte sie zu unserem Schlafzimmer. Kurs vorher blieb sie jedoch stehen.

„Ich kann nicht, nicht wenn…sie…" ich verstand sie.

„Es ist immer noch unseres." Sagte ich. Und es war die Wahrheit! Niemand, außer uns.

Sie ging an mir vorbei, stand im Türrahmen. Sie sah mich für einen Moment an bevor sie die Tür schloss. Ich richtete meinen Blick Richtung Boden. Ich verlagerte mein Gewicht, meine Stirn war gegen die Tür Gerichtet, meine Hand ruhte nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt.

„Ich werde dich nicht noch mal verletzten. I'll make it up to you!"


End file.
